vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Copen
|-|Gunvolt 1= |-|Gunvolt 2= |-|Luminous Avenger iX= Summary This profile contains major spoilers for Luminous Avenger iX. Copen is the son of a famous scientist whose research detailed the dangerous threat that adepts pose to society. To honor the dying wish of his late father, Copen fights to eradicate all adepts from the world. While he may be a normal human without any septimal powers, his technological prowess and combat abilities exceed that of many adepts. Since the events of the first game, Copen has completely revamped his gear. His new gear is designed for maximum mobility, which allows him to dash through the air and perform mid-air attacks like never before. He is also now accompanied by Lola, a combat bot that aids his offense, defense, and mobility. In Luminous Avenger iX, he fights to save Humans, who have become a minority to Adepts. At the end of the game, it's revealed that it's been at least a century since the bad ending of Azure Striker Gunvolt, and Copen had turned himself into a cyborg. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A. Likely Low 7-C with Lola's Anthem. At least 7-C with Mytyl's Anthem | High 7-A. Higher '''with Anthem and Darkness Trigger '''Name: Copen Kamizono. Called Acura in Japan, the Adept Slayer | The Luminous Avenger, iX. Sole savior of Minos and sworn enemy of Sumeragi Origin: Azure Striker Gunvolt Gender: Male Age: 14 | Over 114 during Luminous Avenger iX Classification: Human/Mino | Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Power Nullification (Of Mental, Biological and Spiritual abilities, can nullify Seprimas with Power Grab, which has these characteristics), Duplication, Portal Creation, Energy Manipulation , Magnetism Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification | All aforementioned abilities to an enhanced extent as well as Elemental Intangibility, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Homing Attack (Can "tag" his enemies by dashing into them, tagged targets will be followed by his projectiles), Pseudo-Flight (via Bullit Dash), Lola has Flight, Absolute Zero, Ice Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Self-Resurrection via Lola's Anthem, Power Mimicry with Preparation (Copied Asimov's Azure Striker Septima from some blood on his gun, though it wasn't as powerful. By researching things that contain a character's supernatural abilities (Like a relic containing their power, for example), he can copy their powers), Regeneration (Low while standing still with Auto-Recover, and at all times during Overdrive with OD Auto-Recover), Statistics Amplification (Damage Buffer, Aerial Guard, Aerial Sniper, Aerial Assassin, Impact Reload and more. In Overdrive, he can also get OD Hardening, which outright nullifies weaker attacks against him, OD Impact Reload, OD Pawn Killer (Increases damage against enemies weaker than Copen) and OD King Slayer (Increases damage against enemies at Copen's level), limited Probability Manipulation (With OD Lucky Suprise, can make Lucky Prevasion and Dash (Which give a 10% chance to prevade or dash without spending a bullit) 10% more likely to happen), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Copen can survive and break free of Tenjian's ice attacks, that are stated to be below absolute zero and can shatter a person's molecular structure), Can ignore Elemental Intangibility with multiple attacks, has Lola, a drone that can steal items from others and controls his EX Weapons | All aforementioned abilities enhanced minus copied weapons from the first two games as well as Healing; Cyborgization (At least Normal, possibly Full. Is noted to not eat and survived for over a hundred years. Even his eyes are just cameras), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Lola gains a Berserk Mode via Darkness Trigger, Thread Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Improved Power Mimicry (Was able to copy the Falcons' and Blade's abilities without analyzing them in any way. He even copied Blade's ability without killing them) Attack Potency: City Block level '(Fought with Gunvolt, defeated a copy of Zonda with relative ease) | '''Multi-City Block level '(Able to fight on par with The Seven), '''Small Town level with Lola's Anthem (At no point had The Muse's full power, but still would provide a massive increase in power and should be comparable to Joule's anthem for most of Gunvolt 2). At least Town level with Mytyl's Anthem (Comparable to Gunvolt's. Fought Gunvolt when he was this strong) | Large Mountain level '(Fought Demerzel, who created a holographic form of Asimov with mass, which would require this much energy). '''Higher '''with Anthem and Darkness Trigger (It is unknown if Lola's Anthem in this game would buff Copen to the same extent as it does in other games, as Copen never empowered Lola with The Muse's power fully, seemingly only copying it from Mytyl) 'Speed: Relativistic (Fast enough to fight on equal terms with Gunvolt). Speed of Light attack speed with some attacks and weapons Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: City Block Class '''(Can damage enemies physically with shield bashes) | '''Multi-City Block Class (Able to physically damage The Seven and a copy of Zonda with his attacks), likely Small Town Class '''with Lola's Anthem. At least '''Town Class with Mytyl's Anthem (Can physically damage Gunvolt when he's at this level) | Large Mountain Class Durability: City Block level (Able to take several hits from Gunvolt) higher with his shield (Able to easily block Gunvolt's attacks with no damage) | Multi-City Block level, Small Town level with Lola's Anthem. At least Town level with Mytyl's Anthem | Large Mountain level '(Was able to barely survive Demerzel's last-ditch effort to kill him) 'Stamina: Very high (Fought all members of The Seven, Zonda and Gunvolt in the same night). Can give himself Unlimited Bullits (And by extension unlimited Prevasion and Air Dashing) with the Infinity Drive subroute. He also can take absolutely no knockback from attacks with the Impact Armor subroute | Likely far higher as a cyborg Range: Tens of meters with his gun and projectile-based attacks. Standard Equipment: Border (his revolver), Aix Gear, Megante Leon, Multiple Sephimosphones | Lola, Border II his White Tiger Jacket, several subroutes | Lola, Divider, his White Tiger Jacket, other subroutes Intelligence: '''Above Average in combat, Genius in science and other aspects (At the age of 14, he is more than capable of constructing weapons that can emulate the Septimosome of adepts he's fought, as well as building them by himself outright. Stated to be a scientist on par with Sumeragi's best) | Likely far higher in Luminous Avenger iX (Has been fighting for over a hundred years) '''Weaknesses: Relies on his gear to fight at his current level. Seriously biased, cold-hearted, and stubborn. Has a headstrong attitude that drives him to hunt down every adept | Same as before as well as the fact that he won't use Power Grab in character, as he believed he relied on it too much, though he still carries it around as seen in the final boss fight and will use it if sufficiently enraged or bloodlusted. The Prevision subroutine does not negate electricity-based attacks. His subroutes take up a certain mount of data on his equiptment, and loading too much can cause bugs like reducing Copen's damage, increasing the damage he takes, reducing his health to 1 and disabling subroutes | Likely doesn't have his copied weapons from the first two games. If his camera eyes are damaged, they create static in his vision. However, he is less cold-hearted than before and doesn't seem to have an active hatred of Adepts, and he now can load any number of subroutes without worrying about bugs Notable Attacks and Techniques: EX Weapon Mirroring System: A system that lets Copen copy the Septima of other Adepts, preferably dead ones. The replicated Septima isn’t as powerful as the original, but it adds to Copen’s versatility nonetheless. This system was incorporated into Lola, starting from Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Gunvolt 1 *'Megante Leon:' **Copen’s armor from the first game. It artificially increases the user's physical attributes *'Aix Gear:' The long thin shield Copen wields. The ends of it open into cannon-like structures that unleash Copen’s EX Weapons, weapons that utilize the stolen Septima of others. These cannons can be destroyed by others with massively more power than the cannons can handle ** Doppler Desire (ラストドプラー、, Lust Doppler): Copen's special attack derived from Zonda, which he activates by chanting: "Hands defiled by sin / A body damned for deeds far done / Seek its salvation! Doppler Desire!". Upon completion, he summons four doppelganger apparitions that briefly circle around him. At the conclusion of this attack, Copen and any remaining copies will ram into the target with their shields. The doppelgangers will disappear at the end of this attack. ** Arrogant Radiance (アロガントファング、, Arrogant Fang): A weapon derived from Jota, Copen fires a laser cannon along the ground. Shortly afterward, he fires a swirling lance.　　 ** Blazing Bombers (ブレイジングバリスタ、, Blazing Ballista): A weapon derived from Viper, Copen shoots a flaming arrow that detonates three lingering explosions in its path of the fire. ** Flesh Eater (ミリオンイーター、, Million Eater): A weapon derived from Stratos, Copen unleashes a slow-moving swarm of insects. ** Gorgon Gaze (ジェラシックゴルゴン、, Jealousic Gorgon): A weapon derived from Elise, Copen shines a beam of light in front of him, petrifying anybody facing in the direction of the attack temporarily. ** Lazy Laser (レイジーレーザー、, Lazy Laser): A weapon derived from Merak, Copen fires a giant laser into a wormhole that will reappear at different areas and at different angles on-screen. *'Border/Voder:' Copen’s gun that fires Silver Bullets. It can fire Power Grab as well ** Power Grab (グリードスナッチャー、, Greed Snatcher): A weapon derived from Carrera, Copen fires two waves of three magnetic bullets. These bullets have the ability to nullify other's Septimal Power, thus, Power Nullification. Gunvolt 2 *'White Tiger Jacket': Copen’s new battle gear focusing on offense and agility. The jacket allows for three essential abilities to Copen’s arsenal. **'Bullit Dash': By consuming one of three “Bullits”, Copen dashes far and quickly through the air, as if he was flying. **'Hovering': Copen has simple booster shoes that effectively slow down his descent considerably. **'Tagging': When Copen dashes into an opponent, via a Bullit Dash or straight up tackling them, he bounces off them as the opponent is considered "Tagged". Just like Gunvolt with his Dart Leader shots, this enables Copen's attacks to home in on opponents without fail, whether it's with his Border II or his other EX Weapons **'Reload Crush': Unnamed, is Copen's method of reloading all of his Bullits instantly if used in the air, he can attack with it **'Subroutes':' '''Copen can also apply several subroutes to his gear, a list of which can be found here for both Gunvolt 2 and Luminous Avenger iX *'Lola (ロロ RoRo ) A drone created by Copen. Lola controls the bits, small orbs that let Copen use his EX Weapons and allow him to use Healing and Shred Storm. The EX Weapon System is implemented into her. *'''Border/Voder II: Copen's new gun that fires light-based lasers at his opponents, also known as the "Photon Blaster". When an opponent is "Tagged" by a Bullit Dash, these blasts start to home in on his enemies with utmost precision. His main follow up to his Bullit Dash. He can still use Power Grab from this gun. * Shred Storm (ストライクソウ Strike Saw) Copen has the Bits rapidly slice through everything in his immediate surroundings, decimating everything nearby. * Healing: Heals him back to full health. This takes about a minute to recharge. * Flashfield: '''Copied from Asimov. Unlike Gunvolt or Asimov's, he cannot use it for attacking. He can use it to block larger physical projectiles (Namely things like missiles and rocks), but not smaller ones (Like bullets). He cannot use this if he's recently used any of his EX Weapons * '''Prevasion: Also copied from Asimov, this ability works just like the original. At the cost of a Bullit, Copen is able to avoid all attacks by transforming into electrons * Hailstorm Blade: Creates ice swords that launch short-range slash waves, dealing increased damage should they both strike the target. This attack will home-in on tagged targets. * Twintail Bunker: Creates two hair drills that can be thrust forwards or upwards to attack, or downwards to boost jumps. Tagging foes causees this weapon to create hair missiles to launch at them. * Hydro Zapper: Creates two water orbs that release lasers of water similar to Milas' Hydro Zapper. The lasers will track a tagged foe even if they are tagged while the Hydro Zapper is in mid-flight. * Broad Circuit '''The bits launch a wide-scale flurry of data similar to Teseo's Data Rain attack. The attack becomes more clustered and hits harder when attacking a tagged foe. * '''Ferrous Fang: Launches a shot of blood-like substance. Upon impacting a target, they fly back to Copen and heal minor wounds. These blobs automatically fly towards tagged targets. * Prism Break: The bits create and launch a prism similar to Ghauri's Prism Strike. Can be charged for increased size and damage, but will continue to consume energy until he fires the attack. This attack will follow "tagged" enemies. * Vantage Raid: Launches ring-shaped shots similar to Galette Krone's Wheel Chakrams. Upon impact, they bind the target to prevent them from moving or retaliating. This attack will track anyone Copen has "tagged". * Guilt Sequence: Using Lola, and not his Aix Gear, Copen unleashes a barrage of attacks from the Septima's of Azure Striker Gunvolt 1. He starts with Gorgon Gaze, followed by three wormholes of Lazy Laser, where he fires three shots of Power Grab into, attacking from multiple angles, before firing Arrogant Radiance and Blazing Bombers, and finally using Flesh Eater and his Border II shots simutanously * Doppler Destroyer: Copen creates four clones similar to Doppler Desire, which attack one by one. If one hits, all of them attack with tagged Border II shots, followed by Copen attacking with a destructive Reload Stomp * Anthem: Similar to Gunvolt's, Lola comes out to take in place of Joule this time around. Copen's Bullits aren't infinite, unlike Gunvolt's unlimited EP (though like Gunvolt, Prevasion is still infinite). However, the power boost is still apparent. Luminous Avenger iX *'White Tiger Jacket': Copen’s new battle gear focusing on offense and agility. The jacket allows for three essential abilities to Copen’s arsenal. **'Bullit Dash': By consuming one of three “Bullits”, Copen dashes far and quickly through the air, as if he was flying. **'Hovering': Copen has simple booster shoes that effectively slow down his descent considerably. **'Reload Crush': Unnamed, is Copen's method of reloading all of his Bullits instantly if used in the air, he can attack with * Divider: Copen's new weapon after losing the original Border and Power Grab. It's quite similar to Border II, as it possesses the same main qualities. However, the barrel of this weapon features spikes, and it fires red/violet projectiles instead of it's original white **'Tagging': When Copen dashes into an opponent, via a Bullit Dash or straight up tackling them, attacking in melee with his gun, he bounces off them as the opponent is considered "Tagged". Just like Gunvolt with his Dart Leader shots, this enables Copen's attacks to home in on opponents without fail, whether it's with his Divider or his other EX Weapons. *'Lola '(ロロ RoRo ) A drone created by Copen. Lola controls the bits, small orbs that let Copen use his EX Weapons and allow him to use Twin Shredder. The EX Weapon System is implemented into her. * Twin Shredder: Dual blades perform their / Fervorous dance, ready to / Strike with conviction! Twin Shredder! ''A variation of Shred Storm, this time adding Copen and Lola in the mix to attack. * '''Stellar Spark': Copen brings over this EX Weapon from Azure Striker Gunvolt 2. It behaves exactly like before. * Anchor Nexus: Derived from one of the new Sumeragi group's Adepts known as the Falcons, Rebellio, Copen first entraps the enemy with a string of red energy, and then attacks with a powerful red drill, destroying the enemy in front of him or pulls the enemy away with a Bullit Dash * Photon Detonator: Derived from one of the Falcons, Crimm, Copen fires one to three orbs of light that detonate into massive explosions on contact, far larger than a Flashfield would be. High firepower weapon. * Orbital Edge: Derived from one of the Falcons, Stella, Copen deploys two high density bladed discs that as the name suggests, orbits Copen using Stella's "Gravity" septima * Shroud Spear: Derived from one of the Falcons, Dystnine, Copen fires long-range cloth projectiles that will restrain all enemies who are hit by it, setting up for another attack. * Muse's Kiss: Fires projectiles shaped like Lola. Charging them will make them change into the shape of the Muse and give piecing qualities * Rising Cyclone: Releases a tornado of spiral energy above and below Copen, it can be used as a form of mid-air jump * Darkness Trigger: Lola's new form, upgrading all of Copen's EX Skills and using them automatically on enemies. However, the drawback of this is that it slowly drains Copen's health while in use, but it will never kill him *'Anthem': Similar to Gunvolt's, Lola comes out to take in place of Joule this time around to restore Copen's health to full when he is defeated. Copen's Bullits are infinite, and the power boost is still apparent. Key: Gunvolt 1 '| '''Gunvolt 2 '| '''Luminous Avenger iX Note: '''Copen surviving attacks from Asimov, Reverie Zonda, and Gunvolt after the Reverie Zonda fight are all considered outliers, especially due to the latter two's sadism and unwillingness to kill him respectively '''Note 2: '''Luminous Avenger iX takes place in an alternate timeline from the main canon. As such, Copen lacks his feats from Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 in his Luminous Avenger iX key. The only special weapon that the LAiX key shares with the Gunvolt 1 and 2 keys is electricity manipulation. As such, if you want 7-A Copen with his abilities like Absolute Zero and Healing from Gunvolt 1 and 2, it should be specified in the OP that Copen is composite. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt) Gunvolt's Profile (This was Gunvolt 2 GV and Copen. Both had three months of prep) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Water Users Category:Hair Users Category:Ice Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Metal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Information Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Builders Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Petrification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Cyborgs Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Thread Users Category:Air Users Category:Immortals Category:Orphans Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users